


no wonder we died young

by sweetavocado



Series: Still Standing Tall [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Jealous Luke Patterson, Julie And Her Himbos, Multi, Post-Canon, Willie is a Good Boyfriend, alex is the mom friend, alex needs a break, flustered julie molina, juke, supportive himbos, willex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetavocado/pseuds/sweetavocado
Summary: Flynn meets the boys, Luke gets jealous, Reggie has a lot of energy, Julie is pissed, and Alex needs a drink.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Ray Molina & Reggie
Series: Still Standing Tall [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997956
Comments: 6
Kudos: 377





	no wonder we died young

**Author's Note:**

> hi, the rating is just for some language and the next part should be out by saturday!
> 
> enjoy :)

Julie walked into geometry with Flynn trailing behind her. 

“So you mean to tell me that I get to meet them? Why didn’t you call me when it happened?” Flynn asked, feeling both excited and hurt at the same time. 

“It was late, and yesterday I was busy with working out the kinks with Dad and Carlos,” Julie explained. “I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologize, Jules. We all know ‘working out the kinks’ meant you trying not to fret with being able to touch Luke while knowing your dad was right there.”

“I don’t even know why we’re friends, honestly,” Julie sighed.

“Because you looovvvveeee me,” Flynn giggled. Julie just rolled her eyes with a found smile while their teacher started taking attendance. 

“Dude,” Alex groaned. “She will literally skin you alive if you show up.”

Reggie scoffed. “But I want the 2020 experience! People can see and feel us now, we’re basically alive.”

“We couldn’t even eat you moron!” Alex sat down on the couch. 

“Whatever, I’m going to hang with Ray. It’s editing day,” Reggie said as he poofed out. Alex groaned and shut his eyes. Reggie is way too obsessed with going back to school. 

“I can feel your stress from over here, hotdog.”

Alex bolted up and smiled when he made eye contact with Willie. “Where have you been?” Alex asked as he enveloped Willie in a hug.

“Just making some space between me and Caleb. I saw you out on the streets looking for me, but I couldn’t make my presence known just yet. I’m sorry,” Willie explained as he returned the hug. 

Breaking apart, Alex laughed. “I’m just glad you’re okay,” he confessed. 

“Me too,” Willie revealed bashfully. “Wanna maybe… Hit up the beach?”

“Uh, sure.” Alex combed his hand through his hair nervously. “Let’s go.”

When the two boys poofed onto the beach, Alex started looking around. It took him a moment until he realized that they were in front of Reggies old house. 

“Why are we here?” Alex asked.

Willie looked up at him concerned, “What do you mean? I got my first skateboard from this place, it has a lot of memories.”

Alex shook his head, “I mean that bike shop used to be Reggies house.” Alex gestured wildly at the shop. 

“Really? Cool! So you know you’re way around, huh?”

Alex blushed and chuckled nervously. “Actually, we never hung out around Reggie’s much. Wouldn’t let us spend the night or anything, like ever. We mostly stayed at either mine or Bobby’s until my parents kicked me out.” Alex ran his hand through his hair, “After that we basically lived in the studio.”

Willie nodded, acting like this was the most important information he’s ever received. “Why did your parents kick you out?” Alex froze at the question and Willie, sensing his discomfort, backed down. “Sorry, it’s none of my business. You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

Alex nodded and replied, “Later. I promise.” Willie smiled at that and threw his arm over Alex’s shoulder.

“Only when you’re ready, hotdog.”

Julie took Flynn by the hand and dragged her into the studio, “Boys!” She called. When she paused to look around, Flynn made her way to the couch.

“Let me guess, they aren’t here?”

Julie sighed and sat next to Flynn, “Nope.” She popped the ‘p’ and groaned. “They’re literally ghosts, where could they possibly be doing.” As she said that, Reggie poofed inside.

“Thank god you’re back, I’ve been dying to meet Flynn,” Reggie said before he made himself visible. 

Flynn jumped and the sudden appearance but then smiled. “You must be the ‘questionable’ bassist.” Reggie shot a look at Julie, who avoided eye contact. 

“Yep! The one and only. Reggie, pleasure to meet you,” he held out his hand and Flynn cautiously took it. 

“Flynn, the pleasure is mine,” she paused before speaking again. “I thought you guys couldn’t control the whole ‘being seen’ thing.”

“It’s called practicing, and I’ve gotten really good at it. Alex was getting the hang of it before he decided to yell at me for wanting to surprise Julie at school. Right now I’m guessing he’s with Willie.”

“Who’s Willie?” Flynn asked.

“A ghost ‘friend’ he met a while back. Somehow even though it was partially his fault for us almost dying a second time, Alex still has a crush on him.”

Flynn ‘oohed’ before wistfully sighing. “Forbidden love.” She quickly whispered, “Not as forbidden as Julie and Luke though.” The two laughed as Julie mocked them.

“I’m standing right here you know,” she complained.

“I know, babycakes,” Flynn replied. 

Julie just rolled her eyes. “Whatever, I’ll just ‘summon’ the others or whatever Reggie calls it when I play.” She sighed and played the opening notes of ‘Bright’ when Luke poofs in.

“Hey, Julie,” he says. “I saw Alex leaving with Willie so he probably won’t come.”

“That’s okay. Do you want to meet Flynn? Officially?”

“Of course, boss,” he responds before making himself visible. He flicks in and out for a few before he remains solid.

“You must be the infamous Luke,” Flynn says as she holds out her hand. Luke takes it and smiles.

“So you’ve heard of me?”

“Bitch, I feel as if I know you. Like, the girl doesn’t shut up!”

Julie steps in and puts a hand on Flynn’s shoulder. “You wanted to talk about media presence and teasers?” As if a flip has been switched, Flynn starts talking about the band’s growing instagram following and her ideas for teasers. Reggie, Luke, and Julie nod along- the boys just out of courtesy since they are still confused about the whole technology thing. 

Alex poofed in to see everyone crowded around Flynn. Making himself visible, he walked forward and cleared his throat. “Hey guys.”

Everyone turned around and waved him over. “How was your date?” Reggie asked.

“It wasn’t a date,” Alex spit. “He actually took me to your old house.”

Reggie looked confused as he asked why.

“Apparently that bike shack was where he got his first board,” Alex chuckled. 

“Hey, at least something good came from my folks splitting,” Reggie mused.

“Reg,” Alex started. “He died while skating into traffic, but at least now your parents aren’t in an unhappy relationship.”

“He met you and you met him because he died. Your welcome for dying, by the way. If I was still alive they might have never gotten divorced,” Reggie said. And although deep down he knew it was true, he hoped that even if he didn’t die they would’ve separated for their benefit. 

“Y’all are sad,” Flynn said. She stepped up and hugged Reggie. “I’m sorry.”

He hugged her back, “Don’t be. I have all the family I need right here.” Flynn laughed at that and sighed. She could get used to this.

After a few hours, Flynn had to go home. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning, Jules,” she said. “Don’t forget the dance showcase tomorrow night either, Nick’s counting on you.” Julie stood stiffly and tried to smile, but it came off as more of a grimace.

“I won’t, I love dance class,” she said. “And Nick has been getting surprisingly better,” she added.

“Uh huh, definitely has nothing to do with the fact that you’ve been crushing on him for years,” Flynn yelled as she walked out onto the driveway. Julie took a deep breath and turned around to look at the boys.

“Not. A. Word,” she said. “Plus, I’m over my crush anyways.” She quickly ran up to the house and left the three boys standing there. Reggie and Alex gave each other knowing looks before turning to Luke, who was staring at his feet. 

“Look dude, it’s for the best,” Alex started. “Nick and Julie have way more in common. For example, they both have hearts.” Luke glanced up to glare at him.

“I know, doesn’t mean it still doesn’t hurt,” he said. 

“Wait,” Reggie shouted. “We should go and cheer her on!”

“Absolutely not.”  
“Amazing idea!” Alex and Luke said at the same time.

“No,” Alex said. “She will kill you, again.” Reggie and Luke just looked at one another before shrugging.

“Fine,” Luke said. “Dying wasn’t fun the first time.”

“Thank you,” Alex sighed.

In his defense, Alex was stressed. He had a lot on his mind and he thought his friends would’ve given him a break. 

He was wrong. 

Julie left for her showcase an hour ago and now Luke and Reggie are nowhere to be seen. “For fucks sake,” Alex groaned. He was way too young to have two kids.

Poofing into the school gym, Alex looked for his bandmates and found them sitting next to Ray in the third row. “Are you kidding me right now?”

Reggie for his part, looked a little guilty. “Please can we stay? We’ll be good.” Alex rolled his eyes and put his hands up.

“Fine, but no making yourselves visible. Deal?” Reggie quickly shook his head and Luke rolled his eyes. 

“Fine, whatever,” Luke replied with a pout.

“Thank you,” Alex said, exasperated. He sat down next to Luke and put his focus onto the first pair of students that walked out to perform. 

The dances were lovely, some you could tell were almost professional and some were beginners- but the atmosphere each dance created was intoxicating. Alex clapped as a pair of freshmen exited the stage when Julie’s name was called.

“Next up we have Julie Molina and Nick Carlson, grade 11, performing to Electric Love!”

Luke’s eyes never left Julie’s form, even when she got a little too close to Nick, even when Nick’s hands trailed the small of her back, even when he held her by the hips and lifted her up. 

By the time the performance was over, Luke felt like he was swallowing down his own bile. Because Alex was right, this was a horrible idea. And even though he knew he shouldn’t have, and even though he promised Alex he wouldn’t, Luke poofed inside the hallway where Julie and Nick were walking down. Ducking behind a wall, Luke willed himself to become visible. 

He walked out and waved at Julie, who looked concerned. When Nick turned to complement his friend, Julie looked at him questionably and held up her hand in a ‘call me’ notion. Understanding what she was asking, he shook his head. He noticed her frown before looking disapprovingly. He just shrugged and called out to her.

“Julie!” She put on a fake smile and laughed.

“I didn’t know you were coming. Where’s Alex and Reg?”

Luke frowned at that, “Is that a way to welcome you bandmate who has traveled far to come see you dance?”

Julie bit the inside of her cheek and glared at him, they were attracting a crowd of students who were surprised to see the guitarist there. 

Finally, Julie smiled. “Well it was a surprise.”

Nick, who was watching the scene unfold, held out a hand to Luke. “Hey, I’m Nick.”

Luke smiled before shaking his hand. “Luke.” Julie closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Where do you think you’re staying while in town?” She asked, an unsaid warning in her tone.

“Your dad said I could crash in the studio,” he replied cheekily. Julie huffed out a breath and faked a smile. 

“Alright then. You may want to start heading to the house now, no need to get stuck in traffic,” she said. 

Luke winked then said, “Will do, babe.” Then walked off.

Whether Julie’s face was flushed with embarrassment or anger, she’ll never know. “I’m sorry about him,” Julie chuckled awkwardly. 

“Nah, he seems cool,” Nick replied. 

“Please no, you’ll just feed his ego.” Both teens laughed before settling into a conversation about their chem assignment. 

Luke poofed into the studio to find Alex and Reggie looking at him expectantly. 

“What the hell, dude?” Alex asked while rubbing his forehead. 

“What?” Luke asked. 

“We were there. ‘Will do, babe’? What the literal fuck? She’s going to find a way to destroy our souls, ya know.”

Luke scoffed, “Whatever. I’ll just say I was trying to get Nick jealous.”

“You were actively trying to scare him off, Luke.”

Said ghost just shrugged and flopped onto the couch. 

Alex just shook his head and followed suit. 

He was gonna need the rest.


End file.
